Truth Or Dare?
by aidatrisha
Summary: Truth or dare? Apa itu? / Setiap pagi kau harus mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku / Dua bulan ini kau harus menjauhiku, ayolah, hanya dua bulan, Yesung… / Dia mencintaimu / Yesung, Ryeowook, dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita / Yewook / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**ANYYEONGHASEYOOO! Udah lama nih aku nggak nulis ff. Oke, sekarang aku mau bagi-bagi fanfiction Yewook. Bagi aku akhir-akhir ini ff yewook udah jarang ya? Padahal mereka pair kesukaan aku hehehe. Dan kali ini masih dengan FF hurt/comfort wkwkwk.**

**Cast:**

**Ryeowook**

**Yesung **

**Sungmin**

**Dan pemain lain sesuai cerita ya hehe**

**Pair:**

**Yewook**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and Genderswitch. Masih nggak tega bikin cerita yang YAOI soalnya hehe-_-v**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**

**Summary:**

_**Truth or dare? Apa itu? / Setiap pagi kau harus mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku / Dua bulan ini kau harus menjauhiku, ayolah, hanya dua bulan, Yesung… / Dia mencintaimu / Yesung, Ryeowook, dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ / Yewook / Reviews=TBC. Noreviews=DEL.**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama Summary nggak nyambung sama cerita. Abis nggak jago bikin Summary sama Title. Wkwk. **

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Author POV-

Hari ini cukup cerah. Sesosok namja berjalan menuju sebuah rumah sederhana itu. "Wookie…. Ryeowook!" teriak namja itu dengan suara tampannya.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang yeoja dengan menggendong tas berwarna coklat tua polos itu. "Hai Yesung, hari ini kau menjemput tiga puluh menit lebih cepat dari biasanya.." respon yeoja itu. Ya, yeoja itu bernama Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook.

Namja yang sedang ada di hadapannya ini bernama Yesung. Kim Jongwoon, tapi biasa disebut dengan Kim Yesung. Dia adalah namja yang kaya, namun ia tak sombong, ia pun senang bergaul dengan siapa saja. Buktinya, sudah delapan tahun lamanya ia menjalin pertemanan dengan yeoja bermarga Kim ini.

Mereka berdua tidak mencintai satu sama lain. Disini mencintai dalam arti sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak. Mereka saling menyayangi sebatas persahabatan saja. Meski terkadang hati Yesung meraung ingin mencintai lebih dari sahabat, namun perasaan itu masih dapat Yesung kendalikan.

Ne, hari ini tepat memperingati 8 tahun persahabatan mereka. Mungkin karena alasan itulah Yesung datang lebih awal. "Kau lupa hari ini hari apa, hm?" tanya Yesung yang diikuti dengan cemberutnya.

"Hmmm, hari ini kan hari selasa. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan menahan tawanya.

"Kau lupa ne?" tanya Yesung lagi masih dengan penuh harapan. Ryeowook masih terdiam. "Ah kau lupa." Tambah Yesung ketika tak mendengar respons apapun dari Ryeowook. Wajah Yesung semakin murung, dan cemberut.

"Hahahahaha.." tiba-tiba tawa Ryeowook pun pecah. "Kau fikir aku lupa, hm? Aniya, aku ingat kok. Mana mungkin aku lupa?" Ryeowook sudah tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Ish kau ini!" respons Yesung dengan mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum. Ya, Yesung memang tak mudah marah. Itulah yang membuat persahabatan mereka awet hingga sekarang.

Dan merekapun berjalan menuju halte bus. "Kau tidak ingin mencari pacar?" pertanyaan Ryeowook saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Pacar?" tanya Yesung dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ne, pacar. Kekasih. Yeojachingu. Memangnya kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

Yesung tampak berfikir sebentar. "Hm… Anio, aku tidak merasa kesepian. Malah aku senang dengan suasana seperti ini. Berteman pada semua orang. Jadi kita bisa dekat dengan siapapun kan?"

"Benar juga,"

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau sudah mempunyai seorang…..hm…." omongan Yesung terpotong dengan dehamannya. "…namjachingu?" lanjutnya dengan takut-takut.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Belum….." ucap Ryeowook. "..ah maksudku tidak."

Untuk kedua kalinya Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. 'dia ini kenapa?' tanya Yesung dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Siang hari telah tiba. Aura panas mulai menyelimuti Negara Korea Selatan bagian Seoul ini. Seperti biasa, Yesung menjemput Ryeowook di kelas sebelahnya. Ya, mereka tidak satu kelas.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya!" ucap Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sedang perjalanan pulang.

"Begitulah," sahut Yesung.

"Hah…" hembusan nafas Ryeowook saat keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. "Aku bosan.." ucap Ryeowook dengan cemberut. Tak seperti biasanya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. "Yesung!" ucap Ryeowook lagi saat tak ada respon dari Yesung.

"Ah… ne? Ada apa?"

"Aku bosan."

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain _truth or dare_?"

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah sebuah permainan. Kalau kau memilih _truth_, itu artinya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Tapi jika kau memilih _dare_, kau harus mengikuti segala perintahku!" jelas Yesung.

"Aish? Mengikuti segala perintahmu? Ah, aku tidak mau!" bantah Ryeowook tak setuju.

"Ne… Dan mau tak mau kau harus melaksanakannya! Begitu juga sebaliknya, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." respons Yesung yang diikuti dengan tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" pancing Yesung.

"Hmmm… Baiklah, baiklah…" terKima Ryeowook. "Aku memilih _dare_. Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh ne!" lanjut Ryeowook dengan air wajah yang sedikit ketakutan.

Tawa Yesung pecah. "Memangnya kau mengira aku akan memberKimu _dare_ apa? Mengajakmu kawin lari? Hahaha… It's so Kimpossible, Ryeowook!" ucap Yesung masih diikuti dengan tawanya.

Ryeowook menggerutu karena perlakuan Yesung. "Cepat katakan, apa _dare_nya?!" ucap Ryeowook dengan ketus.

Mulai muncul segaris senyuman pada bibir Yesung. "Hmmm, _dare_ untukmu adalah…." Ujar Yesung diperlambat. Ia sengaja membuat gadis di sampingnya ini penasaran.

"Yesung, cepat katakan! Tak usah bertele-tele seperti itu, aku tak suka, Yesung!" kata Ryeowook dengan membulatkan matanya sempurna di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung sedikit membeku dan kesadarannya setengah hilang saat melihat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang, dekat. Jantung Yesung berdetak cukup kencang, jantung Yesung berdebar-debar. Membuatnya terdiam, dan terdiam.

"Yesung! Kau kenapa?" ucap Ryeowook dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung yang sedari tadi diam membeku.

Sedetik kemudian Yesung sadar dari lamunannya. "Hah? Iya, iya iya…. _Dare _untukmu adalah, kau harus menelponku setiap pagi untuk mengucapkan, "Selamat Pagi, jangan lupa mandi, jangan lupa sarapan juga!" seperti itu. Hanya selama satu bulan saja." Ucap Yesung yang diikuti dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Jantung Yesung masih berdebar-debar. "Begitu? Hmm… Tak sulit. Baiklah, ku terKima _dare-_mu!"

"Hheu…" tawa kecil Yesung lakukan hanya untuk menutupi jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar. "Eung…. Karena aku adalah namja sejati, aku memilih _dare_! Tantangan apa yang akan kau beri padaku?" Ucap Yesung.

"Hmm, aku belum menyusun tantangan, nanti saja jika sudah satu bulan, barulah aku memberikan tantangan itu!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Lama sekali…. But, it's okay lah! Oh iya, jangan lupa dengan _dare_ku!" respons Yesung.

-Author POV end-

-Ryeowook POV-

"Hallo! Ada apa? Mengapa pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah telfon, Ryeowook?" kata pertama yang ku terima saat aku menelpon Yesung. Terdengar sekali kalau ia sangat kesal karena menerima telpon dariku. Ish, maunya namja ini itu apa? Dia menyuruhku untuk menjalankan _dare_ darinya. Tapi saat aku menjalankannya dia malah memarahiku seperti ini. Dasar namja idiot.

Terdengar decakan dari handphoneku. "Ryeowook, ada apa? Mengapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Yesung lagi, membuatku tersadar dari gerutuku sejak tadi.

"GOOD MORNING! JANGAN LUPA UNTUK SARAPAN DAN MANDI YA!" ujarku dengan cukup keras. Jujur saja, aku sangat kesal dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Apa dia lupa telah memberiku tantangan? Ish, namja ini benar-benar.

"Apa kau bisa mengecilkan volumemu?" respons Yesung santai.

Apa? Mengecilkan volume katamu? Ish, siapa yang tidak kesal dengan namja yang idiot, aneh, babbo, bodoh, atau apalah itu layaknya kau! Ish! Tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung mematikan sambungan teleponku dengannya.

Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi, kehilangan banyak pulsa, hanya untuk menjalankan tantangannya. Tapi responnya malah seperti itu? Benar-benar mengesalkan.

.

.

.

"Mengapa tadi kau menelponku pagi-pagi buta, dan ditambah dengan volume sebesar itu? Kau fikir aku tuli?" kata pertama Yesung saat ia menjemputku. Suaranya terdengar kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Dasar namja babbo, bodoh, idiot, aneh! Bukankah kau menyuruhku menjalankan tantangan yang kau berikan, hah?!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Apa harus dengan volume setinggi itu? Kau mengesalkan!" jawab Yesung yang diikuti dengan cibirannya yang tidak dapat aku dengar.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. "Mengesalkan katamu? Lebih mengesalkan mana dengan namja yang menyuruh bahkan memaksa temannya untuk menjalankan tantangan darinya. Tapi saat temannya menjalankan tantangan itu, namja itu justru memarahi temannya? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!" balasku dengan panjang lebar, cepat dan tak mau kalah. Aku yakin, dukun yang sedang berkomat-kamitpun kalah cepat dengan omonganku barusan.

Dengan cepat Yesung menatapku. "Tantangan?" tanyanya dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Oh Tuhan, apa harus aku menjelaskannya agar ia ingat? Dia benar-benar namja yang pikun. Cepat sekali dia lupa. "Ahhh, aku mengingatnya! Aku hampir saja lupa, Yoong. Maaf yaaa!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat tanpa dosa itu.

"HAMPIR SAJA LUPA, KATAMU? DAN HANYA MAAF?" ucapku dengan api yang membara. Kalau saja dia bukan temanku pasti aku sudah memanggangnya hidup-hidup. Aku menghembuskan nafas. "Aku sudah bagun pagi-pagi, menghabiskan sebagian pulsaku, hanya demi mengucapkan good morning padamu. Tapi responmu malah seperti itu. Ditambah lagi kau yang lupa dengan tantangan itu. Dan lagi sekarang kau hanya meminta maaf?" ucapku masih dengan api yang membara.

"Maafkan aku ya?" tanya Yesung padaku, kali ini dengan membentuk tangannya seperti huruf 'V' di hadapanku. Namun aku tetap saja acuh. Dia fikir aku segampang itu memaafkannya? Cih. "Ryeowook, kau tak mau memaafkanku?"

"Menurutmu?" jawabku singkat. Aku sudah lelah untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Amarahku padanya tadi cukup menguras tenaga, meskipun aku belum puas untuk memarahinya.

"Menurutku? Menurutku, kau harus memaafkanku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku kan lupa. Lupa itu tidak sengaja. Dan tidak sengaja itu manusiawi bukan?" jawab Yesung panjang lebar. Ya, denganku ia memang sangat cerewet. Berbeda dengan dirinya dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Begitu?"

"Harusnya begitu…" ucap Yesung lagi-lagi dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya itu. "Ryeowook, maafkan aku ne?" kali ini dengan raut wajah memelas dan diikuti dengan jari kelingkingnya yang ia ajukan padaku, oh iya tak lupa dengan wajah sok aegyonya itu yang membuatku makin ingin muntah.

Ya, aku memang tidak tega dengan orang yang meminta maaf padaku. Apalagi dengan raut wajah memelas layaknya namja yang kini sedikit menunduk dan ada di hadapanku ini. Aku mengusap cepat muka Yesung dengan maksud jangan memberikan muka aegyo seperti itu. "Jangan seperti itu, aku muak!" ucapku dengan ketus. Lalu membalas ajuan jari kelingkingnya.

"Nah! Asik! Kau memaafkanku!" ujarnya dengan bangun dari hadapanku, lalu ia berdiri sejajar di sampingku dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. "Ayo kita lanjut berjalan!"

"Kau fikir beratmu seberapa, hah? Tak usah seperti ini, membuatku sesak nafas tau!" responku dengan melepas lingkaran tangannya yang barusan ada di leherku ini.

Sedikit terlihat garis cemberut di mulutnya. Lalu ia kembali ceria saat ia menceritakan tentang Park Hyena yang akan world tour. Iya, Park Hyena adalah penyanyi terkenal idola Yesung itu.

Yap, Yesung memang menyukai Park Hyena sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Menurut pendapatku, dia adalah namja yang setia. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga tahun lalu Park Hyena belum setenar ini. Namun karena suara indahnya—bagi Yesung—itu, Yesung jadi tergila-gila dengannya. Bahkan saat kariernya sempat anjlok karena ia terlibat pertengkaran dengan penyanyi lain, Yesung masih tetap mendukungnya, ia tetap memberi semangat untuk Hyena saat berita-berita muncul di infotainment. Ya, meskipun Hyena tidak mendengar ucapan semangat dari Yesung itu.

Namun aku tak pernah marah ataupun eneg melihat Yesung yang terlalu mengidolakan Hyena. Ku fikir itu adalah hal yang normal. Dia namja, dan ia mengidolakan wanita cantik, pintar, dan tentunya berbakat layaknya Hyena itu. Kecuali kalau ia mengidolakan seorang namja, dan ia tergila-gila. Aih, kalau ia mengidolakan namja sampai tergila-gila, akan ku rebus dia hidup-hidup dan sampai matang.

-Ryeowook POV end-

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalian nggak nyambung sama cerita aku ya? Hehehe maaf, ini masih perkenalan hehe… Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaa… Semoga kalian puas sama ceritaku!  
Reviews bisa dong? Wkwk!**

**TBC or Delete?**

**Wkwkwk! Maap maksa, abis kalo nggak ada reviews aku nggak tau gimana minat kalian sama ff aku, hehe…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai hai, ketemu lagi sama minrin /bow/ qiqiqi. Aku mau kasih chapter ke dua lanjutnya yang kemarin ya. Maaf chapter ke satu nggak nyambung, terlalu biasa. Atau bahkan mungkin chapter ke duanya ini masih jelek juga? Entahlah, kan aku udah bilang daridulu, MINRIN SUKA BIKIN FF NGGAK JELAS**. **Yaudahlah, yuk langsung aja baca chapter ke-2 nya^^**

**Cast:**

**Ryeowook**

**Yesung **

**Sungmin**

**Dan pemain lain sesuai cerita ya hehe**

**Pair:**

**Yewook**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and Genderswitch. Masih nggak tega bikin cerita yang YAOI soalnya hehe-_-v**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**

**Summary:**

_**Truth or dare? Apa itu? / Setiap pagi kau harus mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku / Dua bulan ini kau harus menjauhiku, ayolah, hanya dua bulan, Yesung… / Dia mencintaimu / Yesung, Ryeowook, dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ / Yewook / Reviews=TBC. Noreviews=DEL.**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama Summary nggak nyambung sama cerita. Abis nggak jago bikin Summary sama Title. Wkwk. **

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ryeowook POV-

"Hallo!" ucapku saat Yesung mulai menjawab telpon dariku.

"Hallo Wookie, kau baik-baik saja kan? Suaramu terdengar sangat lemas…" ujar Yesung saat ia menjawab sapaanku.

"Baik. Good morning Yesung, jangan lupa mandi dan sarapan ya!"

"Apa kau yakin? Istirahat lah dulu, masih ada waktu. Kira-kira dua jam lagi aku menjemputmu. Ah, terimakasih Wookie, aku menyayangimu!"

"Aku tidak." Dan aku langsung menutup pembicaraanku dengan Yesung. Yesung memang kadang sering berlebihan. Dan aku sudah memahaminya.

Satu minggu sudah aku rutin mengucapkan good morning untuk Yesung. Ku fikir ia akan bosan dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menelponnya lagi, ternyata ia malah senang setiap paginya aku telpon. Anak itu benar-benar.

Ah iya, sampai saat ini aku belum memikirkan sama sekali tentang tantangan yang akan ku berikan pada Yesung. Hm, aku bingung, jujur saja aku tak tega memberi tantangan yang berat padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus memberi tantangan padanya.

Kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk mengucapkan good morning setiap pagi sama seperti tantangannya, itu hanya membuat tidurku jadi terganggu. Hm, apa ya tantangan yang pas untuknya?

"Arghh…." Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat pusing pada bagian kepalaku. Pandanganku mulai terlihat buram. Aku merasa kalau kepala ini dipukul oleh beribu-ribu palu. Rasanya pusing.

Lalu setelah itu aku tak merasakan apapun terjadi. Hal yang terakhir aku lihat adalah langit-langit kamarku.

-Ryeowook POV end-

- Yesung POV-

"Wookie! Ryeowook! Wookie!" teriakku di depan rumah kecil Ryeowook. Yap, Ryeowook tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Bagiku ia adalah gadis yang sangat dewasa. Orang tua Ryeowook tinggal di Busan. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri tinggal di Seoul hanya karena ia ingin mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih bagus. Ya, menurutku itu keputusan yang benar.

Oh iya, jujur saja, sejak tadi malam aku mempunyai pikiran yang tidak enak. Aku selalu menunggu telepon dari Ryeowook. Bahkan sampai-sampai tidurku tadi malam tidak nyenyak. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal. "Apa Ryeowook baik-baik saja?" gumamku yang hampir tak terdengar.

Sudah kira-kira sepuluh menit aku ada di depan rumah Ryeowook. Namun tak ada jawaban apapun darinya. Apa mungkin ia belum bangun? Yah, ini memang salahku, aku menjemputnya terlalu cepat. Tapi masa mungkin ia belum bangun dari tidurnya? Apa lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya saja? Kebetulan aku punya kunci cadangan rumahnya ini. Ya, lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya saja.

Aku melihat seluruh sudut rumah ini. Terasa sepi. Kemana Ryeowook? Lebih baik aku menelponnya saja. Nada sambung berbunyi.

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun, hanulen dari pyo-igo byuldurun misojijyo. Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo, onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo._ Aku mendengar suara ringtone handphone Ryeowook. Ya, aku hafal dengan ringtone-nya. Aku berjalan mendekati sumber bunyi tersebut. "Ryeowook?!" ucapku dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Aku melihat tubuhnya tengah terbaring di samping ranjang tempat tidurnya dan disampingnya terdapat handphonenya yang masih bergetar. Aku baru sadar kalau handphoneku masih mengubunginya, dengan segera aku mematikan nada sambungku.

Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ranjang tidur. Aku mencoba menelpon uisa langgananku.

.

.

.

"Apa gejala yang ia rasakan?" ucap seorang uisa setelah ia memeriksa Ryeowook yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Aku menggeleng. "Entahlah uisanim, Ryeowook tak pernah ceritakan apapun padaku. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya sudah tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Memangnya ia kenapa uisa?" tanyaku pada uisa. Jujur saja aku sangat cemas pada Ryeowook. Akhir-akhir ini kondisinya memang terlihat tidak sehat. Ia sering terlihat lemas dan letih. Aku tak tau dia kenapa.

"Saya belum yakin dengan penyakitnya kalau tidak ada gejala-gejala yang Ryeowook beritahukan pada saya. Sejauh yang saya tahu, kemungkinan ia hanya kelelahan." Ucap uisa itu. Terlihat sekali kharismanya itu.

Ya, memang akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook terlihat sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas di sekolahnya. Ryeowook sering menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih dulu karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Namun karena aku adalah teman yang baik, akupun menunggu dan membantu tugasnya itu agar selesai. Aku kan bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh dalam pelajaran.

"Baiklah uisanim, gamsahamnida sudah membantu teman saya.." ucapku seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku saat sang uisa hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Ne, cheonma Yesung-sshi. Ini memang tugas saya sebagai uisa," Jawabnya dengan membungkukkan badannya juga. "Apa kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya saat melihatku menggunakan seragam namun tidak berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sepertinya tidak uisa, aku akan menjaga Ryeowook sampai ia sadar.."

"Kau memang teman yang setia. Baiklah kalau begitu tolong ingatkan pada Ryeowook agar tidak lupa membeli dan meminum vitamin yang tadi saya berikan resepnya, ne?" ucap sang uisa lagi sebelum akhirnya ia berjabat tangan denganku dan meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook.

"Baiklah uisa, sekali lagi gamsahamnida ne.."

"Cheonma Yesung-sshi.. Saya pamit pulang dulu ne."

Setelah uisa meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Ryeowook sampai sadar dari pingsannya itu. Sembari menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Sungmin, sahabat Ryeowook di kelasnya.

"Hallo." Sapanya.

"Hallo, Sungmin?"

"Ne benar, ada apa, Yesung? Eh, Ryeowook tidak masuk sekolah?" pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali terlontarkan dari mulut Sungmin.

"Maka dari itu aku menelponmu, Min… Tadi Ryeowook pingsan saat aku menjemputnya. Aku sudah berkonsultasi pada uisa. Dan sampai saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri. Jadi sepertinya hari ini Ryeowook dan aku tidak masuk. Apa aku bisa meminta tolong kau untuk mengabari pada seonsaengnim?"

"Ah, sakit apa dia? Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada seon. Tolong jaga Ryeowook ya Sung… Nanti saat pulang sekolah aku akan menjenguknya."

"Dia hanya kelelahan, Min.. Tak usah khawatir. Baiklah, gomawo ne,"

"Ne, cheonma. Baiklah bell sudah berbunyi, sampai bertemu nanti!"

"Ne.." ucap terakhirku sampai akhirnya aku menutup pembicaraan dengan Sungmin.

Karena aku merasakan suntuk yang luar biasa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk Ryeowook dan aku. Aku sangat merasa lapar sekali.

Memang aku tidak terlalu jago dalam hal memasak. Namun aku juga tidak sebodoh itu yang tidak dapat memasak _ramyun_.

"Tadaaa! Ramyun buatan Yesung-sshi… Hmmm, enaknya…" ucapku saat ramyun tersebut matang.

Aku segera memasuki kamar Ryeowook. Aku masih melihatnya tidur lemas disana. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi. Ah, aku sungguh tak tega saat melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak yakin kalau ia hanya kelelahan. Tidak. Bukannya aku berharap yang tidak-tidak. Namun aku merasa seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Akhir-akhir ini pun ia sering mengeluh pusing padaku. Apa dia terkena penyakit yang parah? Ah tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam. Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja.

Saat aku duduk di samping ranjang tempat tidur Ryeowook, handphoneku berbunyi. Sehingga membuatku untuk pergi ke luar kamar Ryeowook. "Hallo?"

"Hallo, Yesung-sshi?"

"Apa ini Sungjong uisanim?"

"Ne, Yesung-sshi… Maaf sebelumnya, resep obat yang tadi saya catatkan itu salah. Obat yang seharusnya bukan vitamin biasa.." ujar Sungjong uisanim.

Bukan vitamin biasa? Maksudnya? "Bukan vitamin biasa, memangnya Ryeowook sakit apa, uisanim?"

"Iya, bukan vitamin biasa yang ia butuhkan, tapi…"

-Yesung POV end-

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalian nggak nyambung sama chapter ke-dua ya? Hehehe maaf, hehe… Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaa… Semoga kalian puas sama ceritaku!  
Reviews bisa dong? Wkwk!**

**TBC or Delete?**

**Wkwkwk! Maap maksa, abis kalo nggak ada reviews aku nggak tau gimana minat kalian sama ff aku, hehe…. **

_Nah sekarang aku mau balesin reviews dulu aja kali ya…._

_Freaky Virus__:_

_Wkwkwk, sebelumnya, makasih ya reviews-nya. Ini udah lanjut ke chapter ke-2 kok. Terus baca yaaaa^^_

_ :_

_Hehehe, sebelumnya makasih reviewsnya. Iya ini udah chapter ke dua kok, semoga senang dengan chapter ke-2^^_

_hideyatsutinielf__:_

_Ne, maaf bikin bingung,hehe… Sebelumnya makasih udah mau reviews. Ini udah chapter yg ke-dua kok. Enjoy^^_

_Yurako Koizumi__:_

_Maaf bikin bingung wkwk.. Sebelumnya makasih sama reviewsnya ya, ini chapter ke-duanya! Enjoy ya^^_

_Heldamagnae_:

Done! Ini chapter ke-2 nya. Semoga memuaskan! Anyway, thanks ya sama reviewsnya^^

_meyy_:

Thanks ya penyemangatannya, wkwk. Thanks juga sama reviewsnya. Ini udah dilanjut kok^^

_Anik0405__:_

_Hahahah, Yesung emang aneh, wkwk. Anyway, thanks ya reviewsnya^^_

_Yuzuki Chaeri__:_

_Enggak kok, disini Yesung nggak kena penyakit wkwk. Tapi ini ff hurt/comfort. Jadi silahkan tebak-tebak aja endingnya kaya gimana hahaha.. Thanks yaaaa,anyway thanks riviewsnya^^_

_93424:_

_Annyeong!^^ Aku jadi bingung nih mau panggil kamu apa, hehehe. Iya ini udah lanjut kok.. Hahaha, aku emang kalo bikin ff yewook sukanya kalo mereka itu berawal dari sahabatan, hwhw. Hahahaha, silahkan kamu tebak endingnya kaya gimana yaaaa….. anw thanks reviewsnya^^ _

_**Oke, segitu dulu ya. Semoga kalian minat buat baca terus, wkwkwk. Jangan lupa buat reviews juga ya! Maaf kalo ceritanya kali ini gak jelas, wkwk. Okedeh, see you! /bow/**_


End file.
